Ticking Clock
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Wally and Jason have been dating for a couple months when Wally goes missing, his parents are dead, the whole League alongside the Team are in a panic. Because they only have 7 days to find him and it's already been 3. What's going to happen? Did I mention the zeta tubes are broken? Rated M for later chapters.


**This story is from a prompt off livejournal.**

**I own nothing. If I did we would still have YJ on TV every Saturday _and_ Wally would be still be on the team and very much alive. Alongside Jason.**

**NOTES!: Jason is older then Wally, by 2 years! Which makes him 19 in this fanfic, and Wally 17.**

* * *

**Prologue: Rescue**

Wally West aka Kid Flash was racing through Gotham to meet his best friend Dick Grayson youngest of the Batclan. He quickly zipped through the streets of Gotham excited because tonight they were planning on starting to design his new costume for when he stopped being Kid Flash once he turned 18. He stopped through when he heard a loud, creepy, scary, haunting run away and find Batman laugh coming down from a couple alleys over.

Wally swallows before creeping towards the alley slowly while pressing the button on his chest to turn his whole suit black. He started to vibrate as he used his powers and looked down the alley to see the Joker with his back towards him laughing as he looked down at the form of man with a bright red bike helmet on his head laying on the ground not moving.

"Having fun yet? Because even though _i'm_ having fun and so is my little crow bar, I at least want to make sure your alive to see the end of your second death. And this time you gotta promise not to come back! It's way to boring to have to keep killing you over and over again." Joker said as he kicked the body of the man and Wally could see a pool of blood around his body before he heard the man growl out in a wheezing tone saying "Go jump off a building!"

Wally quickly looked around trying to find _s__omething _to use as a weapon because he didn't have time to call for help if he wanted to save this guy. His eyes finally came to a piece of wood and shrugged deciding that since it was Gotham it was most likely nothing new. Grabbing it he lifted it up baseball bat style and crept down the alley towards the toy. He placed his now black boots gently down slowly careful not to make a noise tell he was close and let out a loud whistle catching Joker's attention. "Hi!" Wally said before swinging and slamming the piece of wood right into the Joker's face, then with a burst of speed grabbed the guy (and not almost falling at the man's weight) and took off out of the alley wincing as the man's moan of pain.

Wally started to make his way towards the Batcave knowing that Batman could probably save this guy. But was stopped as the man managed to grab his arm and almost sent them both in a fall onto the ground. Wally managed to keep them upright and slowed down to a jog half way across Gotham, and went to look at the man when he let out a cry of pain and dropped the guy, before holding his head whining from the pain of getting a helmet smashed into his skull. "What the hell!?" Wally yelled at the guy who was trying to get up slowly and wincing as he held his ribs.

"What do you think your doing?" the man in the red helmet who had just headbutted Wally asked while wrapping one arm around his ribs and ignoring that he was soaked in some of his own blood, some of it being other people's blood. "I think I was going to take you to a hospital or at least someone that can help!" Wally snapped irritated about being headbutted.

"What do you think your doing?" the man in the red helmet who had just headbutted Wally asked while wrapping one arm around his ribs and ignoring that he was soaked in some of his own blood, some of it being other people's blood. "I think I was going to take you to a hospital or at least someone that can help!" Wally snapped irated about being headbutted.

"Tch. Hospitals would rather have me die then actually help me." The guy says before looking around then turning and starting to limp more or less away. Wally quickly followed after while sending Dick a text that read

**Wally:** Hey, won't be able to make it tonight. Something came up. I gotta go bye!

Shutting the phone off Wally easily kept pace with the guy, while pressing the button on his suit to turn it back to yellow, and red. He hummed softly before blinking as the guy rounded around snapping "Why are you following me?"

"Because you need help and I can help you!" Wally answered with a grin and just stared up at the guy's helmet.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Nope. But that doesn't really matter cause i'm still going to help you, but no my headbutting. My head still hurts." Wally said before going to walk alongside the man, then let out a yelp as a leg went out and kicked out his legs making him full onto his back and let out an "oof" as a black combat boot was placed right onto his chest and a gun was pointed at his head. How had he not noticed the gun before? Wally stared up really _really_ scared but didn't show it except for the small vibration that rain through his body ever now and then. "Still want to help me?" The guy asked.

"...Yes." Wally said in a determined, stubborn voice.

"Your a god damn idiot." The guy growled while moving the gun away and the boot off of him. The man then turned and started to walk away, with Wally soon followed. Wally grinned before walking closer and saying "So i'm Kid Flash but you probably know this already and you are...?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"No, but it will help me know what to call you."

"It's Red Hood. Anti-hero of Gotham." Red Hood answered before turning and walking down another block towards his apartment in Old Gotham. Wally hummed trying to think were he had heard that name before, before remembering and saying "Oh yeah! Rob told me about you. Though truth be told, I thought you would be a little taller." Wally ignored the way the guy looked at him with the helmet seeming to glare at him. "Sooo where are we going?"

"I'm going to my hideout, your going back to Central or wherever you live." Red Hood said and stopped to turn and glare down at the kid who was still following him. Kid Flash showed no sign of moving or leaving and said "If your going to your hideout then i'm going to your hideout." Red Hood glared at him and Wally just smiled while saying "Fastest teen alive, you can't out run me. So how about we go to your hideout and I fix you up?"

"Your annoying."

"I've been told and called worse."

"I could kill you right now."

"But you won't because I saved you from the Joker and you owe me to let me fix you up." Wally said before pausing and saying "Also I could just follow you all over Gotham if need be, or call Robin to come help!"

"...Fine. My apartment's just done the block."

* * *

Wally looked at the guy he was almost carrying up the stairs after he had snapped at the elevator for being out of order. He still couldn't tell if the guy was even breathing right except for the feeling of the guy's arm raising up and down alongside his chest as they moved side by side. Wally had brought his arm around the guy's back giving gentle pushes here and there. "Stop.." the guy said as the came to floor 7 "My apartment's down this floor, room 7D."

Wally nodded and led the way before teying the door and finding it locked. He looked at the guy waiting for him to say something or give him a key, but got nothing. Wally was quickly glad that Robin was his best friend again and flicked his left glove to show three lock picks pop out of it. Pressing them in he moved the locks listening till.. There! He pulled his hand away and turned the knob to open the door and went in the guy right behind him. He looked around at the cracked ceiling and wall, alongside the dirty couch and is that...is that fungus on those plates in the kitchen!? Aunt Iris would be horrified at the state of this kitchen. Alfred would probably faint.

He watched as the guy fell onto the couch in a heap and winced at the creak that came from it. "Where's your first aid kit?" Wally asked while relocking the door just to be safe.

"Bathroom sink." was the only answer he got as the man laid there. Hoping he would at least live long enough for him to grab the kit. Wally all but used his super speed to race down the hall and search the rooms for the bathroom. He found a messy bedroom that needed to be cleaned, a closet filled with guns, knifes, and other kinds of weapons. Closing that door he opened another and came into a small bathroom where he started to open sink drawers and found a hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, a gun and dagger. Before finally finding a first aid kit.

Grabbing the kit he raced back in, in time to see the guy sitting up back towards Wally, cutting his shirt off. Dropping the kit on the floor he said "Here let me help." and went to take the knife from Red Hood. Hood glared but said nothing as Wally gently cut the shirt away before blinking at the scars that danced around on his body, and the heavy bruises. "First some pain meds." Wally said while opening the med kit and taking out a bottle of pills that he read to be pain meds. "I can go get some wat-." Wally stopped talking as the guy took the pills and placed them back in the bottle having not taken off his helmet. "Or you don't have to take them." Wally muttered before grabbing the medical tape and moving to sit in front of the guy once again glad that Uncle B had forced him to learn medical care.

He gently went to touch the guy's ribs when he noticed a long cut in his side. He stared for a moment then gently touched trying to figure if it needed stitches or not. Deciding that yes it did need stitches he looked at box for anything and blinked as he found a needle and thread ready to go. Gently picking it up he said "Umm, you need some stitches on your uhh cut." The guy just grunted before wincing as Wally carefully pushed the needle into his skin and started to slowly sew him up. Wally was glad Grandma Joan taught him how to sew even if it was just to patch up his favorite Flash shirt.

Trying the not and trying not to look at how his red gloves now had the guy's blood on them and wrapped the bloody needle in some paper towel he found in the first aid kit, before grabbing the medcine tape and moved closer while gently pressing on Red Hood's ribs. He ignored the hiss of "Gentle!" as he started to wrap and ignored how he had to go and reach around the Hood almost making them touch chest to chest. "Do you need some help?" Red Hood said clearly amused.

"N-No!" Wally squeaked then said "Uh I mean no I got it." while trying to ignore that his face was turning red. Wally also ignored the chuckle that he heard leave Red Hood's mouth before finishing the wrapping and jumping as a hand closed around his jaw jerking his head up. "You know your pretty cute when you go red Kid." Wally's blush deepened as the man reached one hand up to press a button on his helmet and take it off, showing black hair with a white strip in it and a demio mask. Wally's eyes filled with confusion as he looked at the man swearing he had seen him somewhere before, but for the life of him couldn't remember where. "But your to young for me."

Wally bristled at that for some reason and snapped "I'm 17!" before freezing as he realized the mistake of saying his age. The horror of the man finding out who he is came down onto him before he froze in shock as lips hit his. Wally felt himself opening his mouth as a tongue gently licked his lips before feeling a purr of delight leave him and a soft vibration leave his body. Electricity seemed to fly between them and Wally reach up wrapping an arm around the man's neck and grabbing his hair.

Wally felt himself starting to slow down the time around him as two arms circled around his frame and brought him up against a warm, scared, well built chest. Wally's eyes were fully closed before they snapped open when he heard a hiss of pain. In seconds Wally was on the other side of the room back against the wall eyes blown wide while his pupils were diluted. Red Hood and Wally stared at each other for a moment before Wally did what speedster are known for.

He ran.

* * *

**This prologue is 2,261 words long... Comments?**

**If you read Fairy Tail my Cobra fic will be updated sooner or later...**


End file.
